Sacrifice【SYOC】
by Nyvir
Summary: After a dispute between the guilds of Restless Souls and Chrome rages on for centuries, Chrome finally pulls the trigger. With the death of Rose-Lynn, master Verdenai calls on a gang of mages to do the clean-up work, but is torn between the two decisions. With the GMG approaching fast, was she to sacrifice a guild member or never defeat Chrome? SYOC
1. Chapter 1 - Kirou

Throughout the whole cemetery, all was silent.

Various trees dotted the landscape, the few breaks in the canopy allowing light to pass through into a place that was forever dark. The light was gradually fading, the sweet reminiscences of eventide casting shadows over the place, signalling the swift approach of night. Most of the guild members soon lugged their things onto their back and left without a sound, the very few that stayed behind being some of Rose-Lynns closest friends.

_Rose-Lynn Youne_

_X923 - X946_

_May the angels weep over our beloved family member_

For such a young member of Restless Souls, her death had been tragic and unexpected. The perpetrators seemingly thought they had gone unnoticed, but Verdenai strongly opposed this assumption. For what she knew, the aura that had radiated off of the dead girls body was quite familiar. The nail and teeth marks scattered across her bare arms had relevance too. Verdenai was quite sure of it, a long fought rivalry between them and another guild had gradually reached it's breaking point recently. There was only one suspect - Chrome.

Verdenai looked up, it seemed like the youngster across from her with his teeth grit and hands clenched had figured this out too. Kirou Montecola, she recalled. A regular to the guild, one that had always been the first to sign up for a job. Rose-Lynn was a member of his team, a two man team that had been growing in popularity due to Rose-Lynns wits and Kirou's skill. Quite a modesty for the guild, actually.

Even though it had always and would always pain Verdenai to lose a beloved member of her guild, it had obviously hurt Kirou a lot more. The two had never seemed to be apart, Kirou clinging onto her like a life support machine. It was unbeknownst to her and basically everyone in the guild why he had been that way, coming from a wealthy background and all. His powers were top notch too. He had every reason to be independent.

But maybe not all was what met the eye.

For a while now had the youngsters expression been troubling her. Seemingly it had reflected everyones face in the guild when they had realised who had killed her - or at least had a sneaky suspicion to who did. That was enough to justify her burning hatred for Chrome, enough to justify what she was just about to do. Turning her withered, aged body to the youngster, she opened her mouth to speak. This wasn't like her.

'I'm sorry Kirou to bother you dear, but do you mind if i asked for your phone. I'll only need it for a second...' She said, her voice still full of many grievances.

Without even turning to look at her, he pushed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a dark, gray phone. Verdenai took it very gingerly, cautious of disturbing the man any further. Flicking it onwards, she tapped her bony fingers against the keyboard, sending her message to the ones that had never resented death.

The ones that had never had a problem doing it, either.

Within the time that remained, Verdenai and Kirou stood in silence, slowly tracing their eyes across the lettering that was stuck to the grave. After a minute the phone buzzed, disturbing Kirou from his trance.

_We can kill them for you, kill them all if you like. But there's one condition... You have to pass over the boy, the blonde one with the rare magic. Hereditary magic like no other, you know him right?_

Verdenai was beginning to regret her decision.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I guess I can't do a lot without OC's. However, I did what i wanted to do. Introduce one of the major characters - Kirou, introduce the guild master Verdenai, provide foreshadowing on the Gpametrics and set up things for Champagne. Yeah, all done. Maybe not massively on Champagne though.**

**Oh well, here's the form -**

**Full name -**

**Nickname? -**

**Gender -**

**Age -**

**Appearance -**

**Personality (detailed please) -**

**Guild? (Gonna have to be Chrome now, don't worry they're not entirely evil.) **

**Guild Ranking -**

**Strengths -**

**Weaknesses -**

**Magic (description, 2 max)-**

**Spells (Be detailed, 5 min 12 max)-**

**History -**

**Likes -**

**Dislikes -**

**Fears -**

**Suggestions (what you want to happen to your OC?) -**

**Guildmark location and color -**

**Love life? - (If yes i'll pair you up with another character ;) )**

**Team name suggestions - (Each member is put into a team of 3, usually according to their chemistry)**

**Original and detailed characters are considered above all! If you don't meet my standards, which are actually pretty low, you'll probably be declined. Sorry again! :P**


	2. Chapter 2 - Champagne

**-WARNING- Excessively short chapter! This chapter was originally scheduled to be 2.5k words, but I cut it in two. Just so more people could see the story I guess, I am lacking in the OC department. However, I wanted to keep the courtyard scene and the guild scene separate, so this chapter shrunk to 600 words. I promise you the next is 1.9k and is going to be epic, let me just spend the 2 days before I post it editing it. This chapter kinda sucked...**

**This is the raw, unedited version of this chapter. Brace your eyes.**

**-SYOC is still OPEN-**

For such a small, upstart guild Restless Souls was getting quite a lot of attention. Viola had noticed this when she had been tending the garden, the return of Kirou bringing a crowd of reporters trailing behind him. However, they had apparently touched on quite a touchy subject for him.

Poor guy seriously looked like he was about to snap.

Viola had never actually known Rose-Lynn - she was just a replacement for her, died before she joined. A previous bartender, averaging on about the same jewel she was currently earning. From what she had heard she had been a lively girl, always first on the karaoke machine, loved by everyone. Her death had basically ripped a huge hole in the thread that bound the mages as 'sane'. They were all so sour and arrogant now.

After twisting the last vase in place, she wiped her brow and diligently stood back to admire her handiwork. Hours of hard work and the courtyard had looked almost complete, framing the guild halls large proportions. Hanging loosely over the courtyard was an old and battered sign displaying the proud acronym of RS, reflecting the bright and cheery colors of the foliage strewn across the country side. Few remaining clouds scudded across the sky, rarely blocking out the suns miraculous rays. Enjoying this thoroughly was a sweet but seldom pleasure.

In surprise, Viola stumbled backwards. Out of the corner of her eye, with his blonde hair constantly being caressed by the light breeze, was seemingly the figure of the master's child. Viola couldn't help if she was devious, it had been second nature since birth. If she could devise a simple plan she could easily seize this opportunity, maybe he would put in a good word for her. It was possible that she would even earn a promotion. Yes, that was would she would try to do. A promotion from a lousy, slaving bartender seemed like a dream come true.

Slowly, he was approaching. Viola calmed herself and recollected her wits, trying to infinitely lighten her personality to the extent where she felt begrudgingly stupid. Maybe she had been a tad too ambitious.

When he had successfully entered the courtyard Viola had walked over to him like a school girl in a trance, improvising what she had believed to be her sweetest voice. Champagne momentarily stopped and turned towards her, his facial features reverting to a scowl.

'Hi! How-'

'Get lost.' He said, his mouth corners hinting at signs of annoyance. The arrogance written on his face was almost tangible. Viola jumped back, never in a million years had she thought that she would feel intimidated by a twelve year old - one that didn't even look remotely scary at that. Totally disinterested, Champagne rotated his head and continued forward, ignoring the daunted expression that had crept onto Viola's face.

That had been the first time and probably the last time that she would ever attempt to talk to Champagne. Of course she had noticed him before, sitting in the corner of the guild either twiddling his locks or with a book pressed to his nose. The silent type, never noticed. Possibly not liked, after this display he was pretty susceptible to it. Viola didn't know much about him other than the fact that he was master Verdenai's child. Not her real child though, not related.

_Adopted_.

Champagnes hereditary powers obviously hadn't came from her - too strong, too powerful. He should really be an S-class, but the discussions at the bar that encompassed the topic told her he had always breezed through the trials but purposefully failed every last phase. No one knew why. Verdenai tried to forcibly promote him once, he threw a fit over it, making her demote him again. Since then he had always been banned from the trials, seemingly he was happier that way.

Maybe.

**If you made it this far I applaud you. I would have spent longer on it, but I kinda told fairy I would update today. ewe**

**Speaking of that, Ever will have a minor appearance in Ch3 and a major in Ch4. Jun? Major in Ch4 probably. As for the other OC's I haven't decided yet, if you haven't received a reply from me I will do so shortly.**

**I kinda pulled an all nighter last night reading your forms, my fault. Partly why this chapter might've sucked. :P**

**Reviews are motivational, however I am not going to beg for them. If you could leave one about what I did well and what might've not had enough impact, please do so. I already know I have pacing issues, sadly.**

**-Also might be in a bit of self denial about myself-**


	3. Chapter 3 - Amané

**Never expected to be done with this so early.**

**Some minor mentions of OC's this chapter, but it remains Chamcham-centric (had to). Ch4 is the major appearance of OC's. ewe**

**Things may start getting a tad confusing this chapter.**

**-SYOC still OPEN-**

Champagne had never caught the gist of Valentines day.

Love?

What was '_love_'?

Something that would always undoubtably bring Champagne pain, just like it had so many times before. It was inevitable, really. That's why he had solemnly sworn to never have a mutual relationship with anybody.

Never again. Not another death.

Champagne placed his empty soda can on the table next to him, presumably to be collected by morning. The harried slaves didn't look like they would be approaching him anytime soon, too distracted by the constant orders of other customers - or maybe he was too intimidating. Even Viola looked overworked, consistently mixing up drinks of different colors and coordinations. That was a rare occurrence.

At least Champagne had come from a reputable blood line - Acroina, one of the original four. A hereditary mages skill would decrease over time if relations weren't kept pure blooded, most likely due to the mix of other, unknown blood lines.

The original four didn't seem to do that, which was why they were considered some of the most powerful. An attendant would flip if they saw your birth certificate, he guessed that was one of the annoying downsides of it.

They weren't as great as everyone speculated though. With the increase in power came several downsides, Aomori for example. Theirs was great, but too strong. So strong that they could no longer channel it out of their hands.

Magic should really have limits.

Champagne looked up. For such a 'romantic' day known as Valentines day, some people were not partaking in the kissing frenzy that had began to encircle the guild. They were recognisable, some of the people who he actually didn't consider lame. Ever and Naoko. From what he'd heard they'd been tasked with infiltration, starting tomorrow, and had spent their remaining time devising strategies with Kasil. It wasn't master who had decided to send them though, master was busy. Probably some S-class mage who thought they got free reign, Champagne would have to set them in their place later.

Under the shadows, looking extremely unpleased, was also Kirou. Probably sulking over the death, Champagne didn't know why everyone was so upset about it. Rose-Lynn had been more annoying than helpful, too playful if you asked him. One of the only ones who had ever tried to approach him. Of course, he had appreciated the gesture and decided to hang around with her for a bit. The memory had scared him for life.

Stuffed him in a dress and named him Chamcham. Lowest moment of his life right there.

At least she didn't make him dance.

Oh well - he was older and wiser now, he would never let such a terrible loss of his dignity happen again, even if it killed him. Probably.

All of a sudden the lovers in the centre turned towards the door, surprising Champagne a little. Probably a fancy show Viola had ordered for them or something, to be honest he was starting to get sick of the get-up. But moments passed, no claps or whistles were heard, the faces on the people not elated. Nobody cheering, nobody dancing.

Just the sheer fact that they were all gaping.

Champagne stood up and walked closer, aiming for a visual look of what was out there. After manoeuvring throughout the herd of tables, he ended up moderately close to the entrance, standing out in the denseness of the crowd that had formed around it.

On all days, Verdenai walking into the guild was a normal occurrence. Usually she toke brief walks around town, sometimes bringing back small collectables that would be placed upon the table up front. But this time she had come back ghastly pale, uneasily taking footsteps into the guild hall. A few members had to support her as she walked, her mind hadn't seemed to be functioning right. But it wasn't Verdenai that everyone was surprised about.

It was the male behind her.

Walking forward diligently, the metal plating that hung over his eyes had caused quite a few memories to resurface in Champagne. Champagne stared forward in incredulity, the etchings and markings drawn over the mask become clearer as he moved. The dull orange hair that framed his face, the knowing movements even with his eyes rendered useless by that mask, there was no mistaking it.

_Amané Kagoskai._

Champagne felt unease surge through him, a feeling that made him feel the need to run off and leave everything behind. It was unbelievable that only a few years ago he had looked up to and respected him. A role model, really.

But that was a few years ago.

Stopping as soon as he reached the guild, he momentarily stopped before mysteriously picking him out throughout the crowd. Slowly, he turned to him, left an eerie little smilie and then promptly followed behind Verdenai. During that time, Champagne had noticed something.

His magic wasn't contained spherically, signalling that the power capacitor located somewhere on his body had been degraded. He had been the only mage to notice it's form, but not the only one to notice the leakages that had spilled throughout the room. That was presumably why everyone was shuddering, Champagne included. This had been the first time that he had felt his pure magical form, even if it was just a segment of it. It had felt strangely... Dark. Like a murderer hovering above you, yourself pinned down against a hard surface, your squirmiest attempts not enough... Your death inevitable.

Suspiciously, both Amané and Verdenai had disappeared from view. The only sound that came from the room was Viola continuously tapping the table, trying to summon her customers back to the bar. Of course she wasn't a mage, she wouldn't have been able sense that large amount of magic.

* * *

Verdenai sat down, cradling her fingers under the desk. At least she could relieve the so called tension within herself, try to remain as calm as possible and talk this out like adults. However, she was highly doubtful Amané would have any sense of moral justice, after all she had given him an opportunity and he had jumped on it. She was in disbelief that he would remain stoic.

It was true that she had no clue to what was amiss between them, but she did have some theories. She didn't exactly know why Amané had wanted Champagne in exchange for them giving out some serious damage to Chrome though, that was beyond her.

Amané closed the door and slunk on the chair opposite her, slipping a hand through his hair before leaning backwards. Verdenai pressed her hands against the table.

'Is it true that all Gpametrics are ready?' She asked, trying her best to remain calm and build up a professional atmosphere, not jumping to the question at hand straight away - it was probably better that way. Amané turned his head towards her.

'They haven't been in a fight for a while, so they've been pretty hyped over this opportunity to get back into the game. I've been personally overseeing them, they've been training well.'

'Oh, I see' she said. 'I assume Ryo's doing well? Last time I saw him he was a bit... Shaky.'

'Oh, he has been a lot worse than just 'shaky'. When you saw him last doesn't even begin to compare to his older attitude, but we've decided to put that all behind us. He's basically back to normal now, maybe a bit wiser too. Honing his skills recently, a lot stronger than when he first joined us, that's for sure.'

Verdenai could remember. Ryo's magic had been beautiful, a wide array of fabulous reds, blues and whites. Majorly hot, as well. She had heard of the Isshi's, but until recently she had never seen one in action. She'd need to recruit one for the guild one day.

That had been the main appeal of GPAM - it was basically a gathering for hereditary mages from the original four, Aomori, Acroina, Miaga and Isshi. Of course there was also Kagoskai, but that was a secret that was forbidden from getting out. A bloodline that no one knew existed.

Verdenai knew quite well that Champagne was half Kagoskai. Maybe that was the reason they wanted him.

Maybe it was time to stop avoiding the question, she supposed.

'You could have anything in the world if you wanted. Money, fame, fortune - all supplied to you by our guild. Yet you chose to have Champagne, no matter how much he objected to it. Why?'

Amané took a heavy breath before answering. 'He needs to take responsibility. I can't defend him from the position forever, one day there is going to be a time where he needs to take it. If this continues he'll be putting the life of all those people on the line, risking another corrupt council to rise from the ashes. I won't be around forever.'

Verdenai couldn't comprehend his explanation. 'What responsibility?' She asked.

'You wouldn't know, you don't know anything about the world we live in. Nothing would change if you were to figure it out, either. Now if you excuse me, I must tell Champagne something.' He said, the tone in his voice changing from nonchalance to annoyance in a mere few seconds. Soon he left the room, leaving Verdenai staring at the wall in confusion, the ticks of the clock seemingly mocking her previous actions.

* * *

The guild had more-or-less returned to normal after that incident, but it had still bothered Champagne thoroughly, so much that he was no longer sitting in the usual corner. Instead, he was waiting near the entrance.

Yes, waiting.

Champagne had managed to channel his fear into determination, prominently because he wanted an answer. An answer to why _he_ was here and not somewhere else. He was beginning to tire of waiting, staring randomly at his phone once in a while before resuming the stare directed at the stairs.

As if on cue, his shadow formulated in the stairway, approaching him at an alarming rate. Closer he came, closer until he was only a few meters away from him, stopping momentarily before opening his mouth.

'The ball's not in your court anymore. I'm not going to let you harm all those people.' He said, beginning to walk past him and out of the building. Silence ensued, the guild hall seemingly distancing itself from him. It wasn't long before Champagne felt something wet creep across his face.

Involuntary tears.

Responsibility.

**-IGotATadBoredNearTheEndPleaseDon'tKillMe-**

**I kinda can't wait til you find what Champagnes responsibility really is, but I'm not gonna spoil it too early.**

**The story hasn't really started yet, these chapters were just giving insight to what world your OCs are being dragged into. I guess this chapter is kind of part of the story though. Next chapters the real start, first appearance of OCs too. **

**I wanna introduce GPAM some more, those guys are like my favorite characters of all time. °u°**

**First fight scene next chapter, I can sense it's going to be a long one so give me time to prepare it. I kinda wanna showcase Kirou's magic though - Imagine Reality.**

**And I kinda kept my promise with the 1.9k words. ^^**

**Chapter length will begin to increase and update time will begin to decrease from here on out, so watch for it.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ever

**You people are still on the FD wagon? Ok. xD**

**A moderately rushed, short filler chapter, mainly because I need to get some information out.**

Bristling against each other in tempo to the wind, the wind chimes manoeuvred gracefully underneath the canopy of the local, usually populous café of Sweet. Throughout the whole department, customers gathered together in large groups sharing ideologies of anything that was remotely entertaining to them. Not joined in this frenzy, however, were two temporary mages joined under Restless Souls.

Gpametrics, members of Restless Souls' ace team. Verdenai's little pride squad.

One was furiously banging his hands against the table, disturbing passive civilians as they walked past, caught in the young mans attempt at what literally looked like he was trying to break the table in two. The other was seemingly uninterested in the male's gestures, his sight attentively following the words loitered on the page of the novel pressed up towards his nose. Moments of relentless shouting seemed to pass before the anger on the mossy haired males face was almost tangible, forcing the novel down from the blondes hands and refocusing his attention on himself.

'Now may we finally talk, you asshole?'

The blonde sighed, slotting a bookmark inside of the book before forcefully shoving it into his pocket.

'Like I've said before, yes Amané's planning to step down. There is nothing more to be said.'

The futile attempt to resolve things only seemed to make the green haired kid angrier.

'You say that, but yet you still don't tell me how the hell he's going to change! We all know the Kagoskai died at least 7 years ago now, give me one that's still alive and maybe I'll acc- Wait... _Your brother?_'

'Daiki, you need to listen when I explain things to you. He isn't my brother, we might have the same mother but we aren't related in any way possible. Anyway, that isn't an important issue that needs resolving. What we really ought to worry about is that if Isaac declines his request what will Amané do? What will happen?'

Daiki felt a hard lump form in his throat. 'Yeah... We don't need another psychopath wondering around Fiore.'

* * *

Nothing they had tried had seemed to be working.

The security system on Chrome was pretty secure, they had supposed. Maybe a bolt on a vent had become loose since the photos of the main halls were taken. Hopefully they were outdated, even though that would most likely cause a hindrance to the group of juvenile, young members.

It wasn't long before Ever had begun to doubt Kasil's ability of a 'skillful tactician'. Learning from the best he had said, but yet still struggled to piece together simple evidence. They had been laying in wait for almost 8 hours straight, him still unable to come up with a sufficient plan that would allow Ever to work her magic; undetected. She'd gotten seriously bored of it already - it seemed like Naoko was on the verge of falling asleep.

Minutes seemed to pass, then hours. Ever and Naoko chatted constantly, usually encircling useless topics and subjects under the hard, cold stare of him.

Him.

The guy who had offered his services for no apparent reason, basically begging for them to let him come along. Of course Kasil had agreed, he was an idiot. Now he just lent against the back wall staring, those piercing brown eyes watching all movement within the dark room. Invasive and creepy, really.

'I've got it!' Kasil screamed, abruptly standing up and wavering around the area. Ever and Naoko turned their attention towards him, the guy slightly lifting his head. Kasil pointed to the faint, scribbled plans.

'The people of Chrome only have high surveillance because of Reena's souls, right? So we go in while she's out! I know a lot of people head out of the guild at about nine and we really don't want to sneak in at ten. The S-class mages come back then, it seems.'

'Good leader, huh?' Ever taunted, mimicking a cough. 'It took you eight hours to figure out something so simple? Give me a break.'

Kasil grumbled underneath his breath. 'Shut up, Ever...'

* * *

Verdenai raised her head, hanging the rulebook loosely in front of her face. She would've felt stupid to admit it, but due to her years the fine writing was a bit hard to read. Seemingly it was simple though, the rules were straight forward and direct.

An ace team and a normal team. Obviously GPAM was going to take over the ace team, that didn't require much time to ponder over. However, GPAM's members had dropped significantly, five members were not going to be enough to fill the 6 spaces. An S-class mage would have to be moved up, she supposed. She would simply have to hope that they didn't feel belittled by them.

Moving her pen swiftly across the page, she joined the name 'Ray Martinez' to 'ace team' with a bold line. She leant back, moderately happy with the arrangements. Now all that was left was to type them up...

**AWW, IT'S A CUTE CHAPTER! Yeah, this is kind of a filler chapter because I really need to get some information out. **

**Camp NaNoWriMo will be taking up a lot of my time, the plot of FD has shifted dramatically. I'm going to need to spend my time adapting the current events of FD and this story to match the current storyline, but trust me it will be a lot better because of it. You're either getting short chapters in a small amount of time, or large chapters in a large amount of time. **

**Do you people like to RP? xD**

**Stupid question, I know. But recently a new Fairy Tail RP has started up and we're in need of new members. If you want any details, PM me.**

**Moi is out. **

**(Amané is known as mini-psychopath for a reason, lol. Ok, I promise I'll work harder on the next few chapters. I know I promised a fight scene this chapter... Next chapter, ok? Next chapters a long one, I'm pretty sure.)**


End file.
